The present disclosure relates to an image reading device configured to determine a device state, and relates to an image forming apparatus including the image reading device.
In general, an image reading device includes a light source and an image sensor, wherein the light source irradiates light to a document sheet or a reference member having a uniform color. The reference member is a target of image reading in a shading correction.
The image sensor includes a plurality of light receiving elements for receiving light reflected on the document sheet or the reference member. The plurality of light receiving elements are arranged in alignment along a main scanning direction.
There is known an image reading device configured to determine whether or not the device state is abnormal. For example, there is known an image reading device configured to average, for each of a plurality of blocks of a light source module, one line of image data obtained from the reference member, and to determine that a block is abnormal when averaged data for each block has a singular value.